The year of my childhood
by Soph G
Summary: After Dean was turned into a three year old by a crazy old witch he has a year as a hyper little toddler who loves pulling pranks! It's up to Sam, John and Bobby to look after him... can they manage a year? Sequel to 'Witching hour'
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Just wanted to say, this is the sequel to 'Witching hour' I'm not really sure weather it'll make sense to those who havn't read 'Witching hour' but i suggest you do lol Its on my profile so check it out! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

A few weeks had passed since Dean had been turned into a three year old by a crazy old witch. Dean was sitting on the floor beside Sam as he played with his toy bear from his real childhood 'Mucky' which his mother had given too him.

Dean grinned up at Sam as his now 'older' brother pretended to drive Dean's new toy cars around the toy bear.

Dean giggled happily, causing Sam to laugh along with him. Sam had gotten used to being the older brother as he knew Dean was going to be like this for a full year.

Somehow Sam was looking forward to the year, already he felt like a normal family as him, Bobby and John had given up hunting while Dean was so small and vulnerable.

Right now Bobby was outside working on the cars that needed fixing, John was sitting on the couch and was smiling as Sam and Dean played together.

He was happy Dean was getting a chance to re live part of his childhood. Dean being so small had showed John his mistakes in making Dean grow up too fast from the early age of four.

Though he still wanted to hunt the thing that killed Mary he knew he couldn't, his latest hunt while Dean had been this age had resulted in him being hurt… pretty badly and Dean had seen, hell he'd held the cloth to John's chest to stop the bleeding.

John never wanting to risk that happening again and he couldn't leave right now anyway, Bobby and Sam were in the middle of a 'Prank war'.

Ever since Sam had locked Bobby in the trunk of a car and sam had forgot about him, leaving him there for about half a day Bobby had been out for revenge.

So far the score was 'even'. Both scored three good pranks each and John couldn't help but snigger at how childlike they were being and it reminded him of Sam and Dean's prank wars when they had been young.

Though Sam and Bobby's seemed more dangerous pranks. Sam's pranks at Bobby were him locking him in a trunk, putting a thin piece of wire across the bottom of his door causing him to fall and pouring honey over his face while he was sleeping.

Bobby had managed to smother the syrup all over his face, causing him to be very sticky when he woke up. But John had to admit Bobby was amazing at pranks and he was sure he nearly wet himself laughing at some.

Everyone but Dean in the house knew sam was terrified of clowns so Bobby had headed into town and bought a big clown make up set…

_Flashback_

'It was the middle of the night when Bobby finally finished applying his clown make up, John of course helped. He didn't want to miss out on the opportunity to scare Sam half to death with a clown face.

He also didn't want Dean to wake up to the clown face… it was actually very creep John had to admit so he woke up Dean gently and showed him Bobby slowly. Dean giggled silently, not at all scared of Bobby's new 'Make over.'

"Shhh Dean, lets go scare Sammy huh?" John whispered, knowing Dean would love it and of course Dean's eyes lit up as he nodded.

Quietly they snuck into Sam's room where he was slightly snoring as he lay on his back. Grinning all of them stood around his bed, John holding Dean up so he could see Sam's face and also so he wasn't hit when John knew Sam was going to freak out.

Bobby leaned over Sam's unsuspecting sleeping form. Taking a deep breath he grinned evilly and John knew Bobby looked very creepy in his new full on clown make up.

"Sammmy, oh Sammy, time to wake up sleepy head I got a big surprise for ya" Bobby hissed creepy, shaking Sam's form suddenly.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he paled as he screamed when he saw Bobby's face completely pale, dark red lips stretching up the cheek in a evil smile, black over his eyelid and red blush on his cheeks.

Screaming he tried to scramble away from the creepy clown and ended up rolling off the bed, taking the covers with him and John had to quickly move away as he, Dean and Bobby started laughing whole heartedly.

Sam was freaking out on the floor, still shouting and screaming as he fought with the covers until he realised Dean and John where there and finally recognized the clown as Bobby.

He went red in anger and embarrassment. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Sam screamed, hoping up and that's when they all ran, still laughing loudly.'

_End of flashback_

John smirked at the memory as he also remembered Bobby getting a needle from town, extracting a large amount of flaming hot sauce and injected it into Sam's food before setting it on the table.

Sam had gotten a mouthful of a apple mixed with very hot sauce, it was a understatement he was scared to eat anything Bobby set in front of him and John remembered laughing as he ran around trying to get rid of the hot taste.

Sam was extremely sensitive to hot sauces and spices so he just had to let Bobby do it. The latest prank Bobby had done was the old cream in the face prank.

Sam had been sleeping in the afternoon, his hand thrusted out on the side which let Bobby put a huge amount of shaving cream in his hand before he gently tickled his nose with a feather.

Dean and John were yet again watching, Dean had been loving the pranks and had even asked John if he could join in but John said no, Bobby and Sam couldn't start pranking Dean… or the other way round.

They'd all noticed Dean was a natural pranker, cutting Sam's hair off in the night, painting Sam's face as he slept, blocking the toile and drawing rabbit teeth on John a day after he got his new rabbit Caramel.

John remembered well when Sam smacked his cream covered hand into his face, the huge glob covering his face. Boy did Sam wake up quick then and yet again Bobby had to run as they all laughed.

Honestly John had to pick Bobby so far as the winner of the pranks but who knew… Sam could turn it around.

Dean looked at John now and he had to smile at Dean's small face. Dean's hair was very much blonder than when he was twenty, the slight curls reaching past his ears, his green eyes were always lit with happiness or excitement and his freckles stood out on his pale baby faced skin.

Dean looked very cute and innocent, that was mostly the reason John stayed home and not hunting. Dean deserved to be happy and even Bobby and Sam's 'war' was cheering him up even more.

"Daddy? We do some fin?" Dean asked, hopping up and went up to his father with Mucky in his arms. John thought about it… he was honestly bored too but couldn't think of anything to do.

Then an idea struck him. He smiled as he waited for Bobby to return so he could tell them his idea for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you guys like it :) Please review and tell me what you think of it all and leave suggestions for what John could do with the boys and if you want tell me some pranks you'd like either Bobby and Sam to do or Dean lol Love ya all!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby returned pretty quickly after John's idea hit him. Bobby came in grinning as Dean spotted him and jumped at the older man and took him into a huge hug.

Bobby picked the boy up, laughing at Dean's squeals as he threw the boy up into the air and caught him. "Unca Boby!" Dean cried happily, bouncing in Bobby's arms as the man walked into the living room.

John smiled up at Bobby but Sam looked at the older hunter as if challenging him. "Me bored Boby" Dean told his 'uncle' as he made Mucky sit on Bobby's shoulders.

Bobby chuckled "Being stuck with Sam all day I'm not surprised" Bobby joked, John and Dean chuckled as Sam glared at Bobby's insult.

"Alright no need to fight any time soon. I have an idea, how about we go to the zoo?" John asked. Dean squealed happily in response.

"Zoo!" Dean cried, he'd seen zoo's on the TV when he'd been watching it. Dean loved animals and as Bobby set Dean down he ran over to Caramel.

"Carmel come?" Dean asked, pointing with his free hand at the caramel coloured rabbit with long floppy ears as he hopped excitedly around the indoor cage.

Sam smiled at his cute brother as he shook his head "Sorry kiddo, Caramel can't come along" Sam told the boy who looked sad for a second before his eyes lit up once again, holding up Mucky and squealing.

"Sammy! Bear there?" Dean asked excitedly. Sam and John grinned.

"Yeah Dean there'll be bears there" John told the boy who squealed and grabbed Sam's hands in excitement, pulling Sam up the stairs to change.

Bobby chuckled at the cute boy. "I'm guessing we better get sorted" Bobby mused as he started making sandwiches to take on a picnic.

Soon they were speeding down the road in the Impala, John driving, Bobby in the passenger seat with Sam sitting in the back as he entertained Dean.

Dean had been forced into his blue jeans, small trainers with a green and blacked striped jumper and his small jacket as he played with Mucky and toy cars as he drove the cars up Sam's arms and body.

"We there soon?" Dean asked, becoming bored as he bounced on the leather seat. Sam sighed. They had a long car ride ahead of them and he had a feeling dean wasn't going to enjoy it.

"Hey Dean, you wanna listen to any songs?" John asks as he drove at a steady speed. He looked in the rear-view mirror as saw Dean put on his 'thinking' face.

"Wes pwease daddy!" Dean cried, giggling as John put some Bon Jovi in the radio. Dean immediately seemed to recognize the song, John had liked this music even back when Dean had been three and he always used to play it, Dean seemed to have taken up the same music taste.

Wanted dead or alive started playing and Dean squealed happily. Sam grinned, he knew Dean had liked this music as an adult but he never knew Dean was a fan as a child but still he knew the words to this song, Dean always put these type of songs on so he and to learn.

As soon as the song continued Dean danced slightly, trying to sing along with some more unfamiliar lyrics until the chorus kicked in Dean was screaming out the lyrics. "Waned! Dead Alive!" Dean sang and started dancing again.

The men in the car chuckled as they started singing the lyrics, Dean trying to copy but he was the best at the chorus, screaming out the words.

"I cowboy! Sweel horse me ride! Waned dead alive!" Dean sung.

"Wanted!" Sam sung in time with back ground and laughed as Dean tried to sing the other words, Bobby and John singing loudly.

"Ohhh yeah!" Sam sang as the back ground noise as Dean continued.

"Wanted dean alive!" Dean sang, causing the men to laugh along as Dean giggled happily and clapped as the song ended.

Most of the journey consisted of Dean singing until he finally got sleepy. Rubbing his eyes Dean yawned, all his singing had made him tired.

John turned the music off as he saw Dean looking through half closed eyes. Sam noticed too and hugged his little brother. Dean sighed happily, snuggling up against Sam's chest as he fell asleep in Sam's arms, Sam murmuring as he stroked his blonde hair.

After a while they finally reached the zoo, Dean was still slumbering as they pulled up, John and Bobby grabbing their backpacks full of food and other things to have a great day at the zoo.

"Dean? Hey kiddo we're here" Sam told the sleeping boy who woke up pretty quickly. Dean's eyes snapped open, fully rested he giggled and started bouncing happily.

"We here?" Dean asked, looking around outside to see the sun shining brightly on the full car park, a huge arch up ahead pointing into the zoo.

Dean beamed as Sam took him out of the car and carried him towards the arch with Bobby as John locked up the car.

They headed towards the pay in area, while John and Bobby paid for their tickets Dean was on the floor, running up to pictures of lions, monkeys or any other animal he could find.

"Wok Sammy! Muhasa! Ike ion king!" Dean tells Sam as he points to a picture of a large lion. Dean turned large excited eyes onto Sam and Sam couldn't help but smile.

Dean was too cute for his own good. "Yeah, you wanna see the lions first kiddo?" Sam asked as he remembered Dean still hadn't watched the rest of the lion king and gave himself a mental note to show the rest to three year old Dean.

Dean nodded happily. He had loved Simba and Mufasa from what he'd seen of them as he walked over to the next picture, limping a tiny bit. After he'd fell down the stairs he had twisted his ankle but luckily it hadn't been too bad and Sam, Bobby and John had made him rest himself.

Once John and Bobby got their tickets and map they headed off, the boys following. "So where too first?" John asks Dean, showing him the map.

"Ions!" Dean cried, pointing to the picture of a lion on the map. Bobby grinned as he was given the map and started to direct them towards the lion enclosure.

Dean skipped beside Sam as they followed Bobby, Dean still had hold of Mucky. He was very attached to the toy and never ever let go of it unless he really had too but he felt closer to his mother while holding the bear.

Ever since he'd found out about his mothers death he'd become even more attached to the toy that used to be hers, knowing she was watching him always.

Soon they were at the lion enclosure, many people where looking through the glass to see the large area that held large wooden poles and trees, grass and a small pond along with a large male loin and his mate lioness with their little newborn cubs rolling and fighting in the mud.

Dean shrieked happily as Sam held him on his shoulders so he could see over everyone's heads. Seeing the family of lions he couldn't help but think of the lion king.

"Wok Sammy! It Muhasa nd Siba!" Dean cries, people looked up and smiled at the cute boy on Sam's shoulders.

Sam grinned as Dean cooed at the lions before asking to be put down. Sam did as he was told but was expecting it when Dean ran under peoples legs and from his site.

"Dean! Come back here!" Sam calls, ignoring glance as he pushed through people for his wayward brother.

Dean giggled as he ran from his brother. He wanted to meet the lions, not aware of the danger of going into a lions enclosure as he saw one of the staff come out from a door to the side that led into the enclosure.

Dean didn't notice the sign warning people from staying out of the enclosure as the staff man walked out of the door and before it could close completely behind him and mechanically lock Dean slipped in, the only way in was to know the pass code for the electronic keyboard on the side.

Dean giggled as he got through the door and skipped into the now locked enclosure. He looked through the glass to see all the people staring at him, he smiled when he saw his brother, dad and Bobby staring at him, pale.

Dean giggled as he waved happily "Hi Sammy, daddy, Bobby! Me see Muhasa nd Siba!" Dean called, not really clicking he was in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ;) Hope you guys like and please please review, even if its just something quick, it really helps me write quicker. Thanks to you all for reviewing and sticking with this story! Really means alot! Leave any sugestions on anything you'd like to see ;) Love all of you! By the way Dean was singing 'Wanted dean or alive' by Bon jovi (love that song!) just incase your wondering ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was freaking out. _How did he get in there! _Sam's mind was screaming as he watched in horror as Dean stood in front of the window, waving happily as the two baby cubs edged closer as if checking the boy out.

"Dean!" John, Bobby and Sam shouted as the other people around them were cringing as the lion cubs got closer to the young boy.

"Staff!" Sam screamed as he ran to a door he spotted and started pounding on the metallically locked door. He knew he needed to get Dean back quickly, otherwise them lions may attack him and Dean only being three… he wouldn't survive.

Bobby and John were running around, looking for staff throughout the park as other people stared dumbly through the window and watched in awe as Dean started playing with the two cubs.

"What is he doing?" one whispered as the cubs pounced on him and he looked like he was laughing as he play fought with the cubs who were_ playing _with him too.

Dean rolled with the lion cubs, playing with them playfully as the lioness and lion came over, sniffing him and growling as they saw him 'fighting' with their cubs. The lion made like he was going to attack when one of the cubs growled.

After a short while of growling and the cubs stayed beside Dean 'protecting' him from their father. Soon they were rolling around once again, Dean giggling happily as him and the cubs jumped in the water of the pond and splashed around, soaking Mucky along with himself.

"Staff! Get this door open!" John all but growls, not knowing his son was safe and playing with the lion cubs that seemed to have taken a huge liking to him.

The two staff members hurried to open the door, John breathing down their necks causing them to shake in fear, John was damn scary right now. Suddenly the door opened and Sam, Bobby and John fell through quickly, ready to fight lions.

This was something they'd never thought would happen in their lifetime… fighting lions for a three year old Dean.

"Daddy!" Dean cried happily, splashing in the water as he stroked the cubs heads, massaging their ears causing them to purr happily.

The men were so amazed they watch Dean sitting in the water with the cubs, the parents sitting on the edge beside them and started growling, moving in front of the cubs and Dean defensively.

Sam was silently freaking out at the scene. "Dean? Come here Dean" Sam told the boy who frowned and then looked pleadingly at Sam.

"Awwww but Sammy! Me make fwiends!" Dean cried, trying to give Sam his puppy eyes. He really liked the cubs who were licking his small hands.

Sam really was amazed, Dean wanted to stay with them? He'd made friends with lion cubs in a matter of seconds? Dean amazed Sam.

"Dean, get over here" John commanded, Dean looked puzzled as he looked the two lion cubs them up to his dad.

"Why daddy? Me stay for while?" Dean asked, not understanding why he had to leave so soon. John looked at the two lions who were getting more agitated by their presence.

He didn't want to be attack by lions but he couldn't leave Dean there, whether or not the lions protected him.

"Dean, come on kiddo don't you wanna see the other animals?" Sam coaxed "We'll come back to see the lions k?" he lied but wanted Dean to come away from those lions.

Dean's face lit up "Yey Sammy! We see money!" Dean screamed happily. Sam grinned, feeling relieved.

"Yeah we'll go see the monkeys ok?" Sam promised. Dean giggled before he stroked the cubs and said his good byes before getting up.

John sighed happily as Dean skipped towards them, giggling as water dripped of his nose. "Wok daddy! Me all wet!" Dean cried before he stopped and looked at the still growling defensive lions.

He rushed over and quickly stroked them before heading off towards Sam, the lions growling the whole way, confused as to way Dean was leaving.

"Bye bye!" Dean called as Sam scooped him up and he was rushing through the door with Bobby and John.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I'm so so sorry for taking so long to upload, lifes being mean lol also sorry its so short but its all i could write today, i'll try and update soon! Remember to review! Reviews are loved lol hope ya'll liked! ;) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Once out of the lions den Sam knew he needed to talk to Dean. "Dean kiddo don't do that again ok?" Sam asked the boy who was now on the floor, playing with a wet Mucky.

At Sam's words Dean looked up puzzled. "What wou mean Sammy? Me make fwiends" Dean told his brother, smiling widely.

Sam sighed as he heard John shouting at the staff who were scared out of their minds by the intimidating man. "Dean, they were friendly but you were just lucky ok? If you sneak into another cage the animals might not like you ok?" Sam tried to tell the boy.

Dean frowned but nodded his head "Why they wanna hurt me Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam sighed, rubbing his head and almost frowned as he didn't feel his long hair… oh yeah Dean had cut it all off… he'd almost forgotten.

"Well Dean I don't know but they might ok?" Sam told the boy as he started to ponder on why the lions hadn't even attacked Dean and had let him play with the cubs.

"I wonder why them lions didn't attack Dean" Sam wondered out loud, looking up at Bobby from his kneeling position.

Bobby looked thoughtful. "Maybe they felt Dean wasn't a threat or could have just been used to humans in there with them" Bobby answered "But either why I'm glad they didn't" Bobby continued, looking down at Dean who was giggling as he shook his head and watched as water flew all over.

Bobby was seriously glad Dean hadn't been hurt, if he'd been mauled by lions he wasn't sure what he'd do. Dean felt like a son to him… hell even Sam was like his kid and he would be damned if they ever got hurt.

Just at that moment John returned, looking annoyed as the scared zoo manager and staff scuttled off. "They said we could get our money back but could still go around the park and would receive free food to feed any of the animals" John told the small group.

Sam stood up and then grabbed Dean's hand as him, John and Bobby made their way away from the lions that Dean was waving goodbye too.

"They gave me this card" John stated as he gave Bobby the card he'd gotten from the manager before he looked down at the very wet Dean.

"Dean? Don't do that again ok?" John told his son. Dean looked up at his father as he skipped beside Sam, holding onto his hand.

Dean grinned as he giggled happily "Me no daddy, Sammy tell me no no" Dean explains "Boby? Wou hold Mucky?" Dean asked as he held Mucky up with his free hand.

Bobby blinked, surprised Dean would part with his beloved toy but smiled and nodded as he took the stuffed bear into his arms and grimaced at how wet it was.

Dean squealed happily as he reached up with his now free hand and held his father's hand as he skipped between Sam and John, gripping both their hands.

John looked up at Sam who smiled along with his father. "Ok Dean, one…two…three!" Sam and John called before both swung their arms up, causing Dean's feet to lift in the air before he landed down on his feet again.

Dean squealed at the new game. "Again!" Dean cried as his dad and brother repeated this action a few more times, Dean happily squealing and giggling.

Soon they'd arrived at the giraffe's pen, a long and extremely high up bridge ran halfway across the large pen, giraffes wandering about and some were sticking their heads through the gapes in the barriers to eat leaves or other food children were feeding them.

Dean squealed as he saw the long necked animals. "We see them?" Dean asked, letting go of sam and John hands as he rushed forwards and collected some leaves from a nearby bush just his size.

Sam chuckled as he helped pick some big leaves "They wok tasy right Sammy? They ike em?" Dean asked as he headed off with his handful of large 'tasty' leaves.

Sam followed Dean closely followed by Bobby and John "Yeah Dean, I think they'll love them!" Sam exclaimed as they reached the bridge where a giraffe had it's head peaking in the bottom gap of the wooden fence.

Dean sqeauled happily as he grabbed a few leaves and looked at the head of the giraffe before shyly sticking his hand out straight, just under the animals mouth.

The animal quickly took in the leaves and began eating them, covering Dean's hand in a bit of spit. Dean giggled as he got more leaves and feed the giraffe the rest of his pile, eyes alight with happiness throughout the entire scenario.

Once he was out of leaves though he stroked it's head and squealed happily as it ate his offering of leaves. Although soon it moved on, leaving Dean to see goodbye. "Bye-bye spotty!" Dean cried, humming as Sam picked him up and grabbed some wet wipes from Bobby's backpack.

Quickly Sam wiped Dean's hands before putting Dean down and Bobby handed Dean his Mucky back.

The rest of the day seemed to go in the same direction, they visited pigs which Dean had snorted at the pig and had giggled uncontrollably when it snorted back.

They also visited the rhinos, Dean had reacted as though he was scared but soon got used to them and started giggling as he watched them run around, horns pointing forwards.

Soon they'd visited lemurs, Meer cats, seen the penguins and Sam had to video tape Dean waddling around beside them, then they'd seen some tigers which Dean had loved their stripes.

Then it was lunch time, Dean giggled as they sat on the grass and Bobby gave Sam and John their sandwiches along with Dean who started demolishing the bread as he watched the fountain in front of them.

The zoo was quite empty but there was still quite a few people and John watches as Dean finishes his sandwich them starts drinking some juice as he eats his chocolate biscuit, humming happily.

Soon Dean was finished before the adults and stood up quickly, leaving Mucky beside Sam "Me go pway Sammy?" Dean asked, giving Sam and the others puppy eyes and of course they had to agree, it was hard to resist those eyes.

Dean giggled, grabbing Mucky he ran off to the fountain and… jumped in. John stood up quickly as Dean started splashing in the water, making himself wet once again just after he'd dried off.

He noticed other small children stop their playing and watched with interest and soon the whole of the parks children were splashing in the fountain.

"Dean!" John and Bobby shouted. John rushed up to the children violently splashing in the fountain as he called for them to stop, along with other parents but only succeed in getting splashed.

John growled as the children started following Dean's lead of soaking him and only him, soon his was completely soaked so he jumped into the fountain, grumbling as he splashed some kids who squealed happily and splashed him more.

He smiled as he splashed them more which caused happy reactions from all the children as he headed towards Dean who was laughing loudly and innocently, enjoying soaking his father.

John laughed as he splashed his son and pretty soon all parents were in the pool, splashing with their children as they enjoyed the water fight.

After about ten minutes of this John scooped the still giggling dean up and headed back over to where Sam and Bobby were smiling as they waited to go to another bit of the park.

"BIt wet there?" Sam joked with his brother who giggled and pounced from John's arms and grabbed Sam who got the front of his top soaked.

"Dean!" Sam play whined, grinning as Dean giggled happily as he bounced in Sam's arms.

"Hee hee! Me got wou Sammy!" he cried, hugging sam before pulling back and he shook his long curls, spraying water in Sam's face.

Sam chuckled as they left the still raging water fight and headed off towards the monkey pen.

Once there Sam put Dean down in front of the window and looked in to see a large monkey sitting near the window. Dean giggled, bouncing he started waving at the monkey.

Dean giggled as he put his hands under his armpits and started jumping, making monkey sounds "Wok Sammy! Me money!" Dean cried, causing other people to smile at the adorable boy.

Sam took a picture as Dean continued his 'monkey' impression. Soon they moved onto the bears which Dean instantly fell in love with, spotting a small brown bear.

"Wok! It Mucky brover!" Dean cried as he pointed out the bears. Sam smiled as he took a picture of the bear as dean showed Mucky his 'brother'.

"Wok Mucky, it wour brover" Dean showed the bear, John and Bobby chuckled at how cute Dean was.

It took quite a bit of detaching but they got Dean to leave the bears and headed to the gift shop where Dean picked out a stuffed monkey and some sweets which hopefully wouldn't make him too hyper.

Soon they were in the car, heading back to Bobby's with Dean already asleep on Sam's lap. John, Bobby and Sam smiled, they'd had a good day and knew it was only the beginning of good things too come.

But little did the family know that throughout the day a pair of blacked out eyes had been watching them.

_Watch out Dean Winchester._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! I hope ya'll liked! Please don't forget to review and i'll try to upload real soon! Please leave suggestions or how i can improve or even just what you thought ;) Hope you like the early update, just saying sorry for takin so long before :) Thanks for all reaviewing and sticking with me, love to all of you! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was still sleeping happily on Sam's lap, snuggling Mucky as he was still dripping wet. Sam looked out the window as he stroked his little brothers hair.

Sam had had a lot of fun at the zoo… well taking out the part about the lions, it still freaked him out that the lions didn't eat Dean.

Suddenly Dean sneezed… pretty violently. Sam quickly looked down at Dean to see his sneeze had woken up, his eyes wide in almost surprise before he giggled, sniffling.

"Bless you" Sam told Dean, frowning slightly as dean sniffled again. Sam really hoped Dean wasn't going to come down with something.

Dean smiled at Sam "Fank wou Sammy!" Dean told his brother, sitting up and rubbed his eyes as he looked out the window.

Sam shrugged off his worry _probably just a little sneeze. _He told himself but kept a protective eye on Dean.

As soon they'd gotten home the men put Dean to bed, after giving him dinner of course but as Sam sat downstairs beside John with Bobby leaning on the wall Dean was sleeping in warm and dry clothes.

"Hey idjits, I found something ya might want to hear" Bobby told the men, not really wanting to tell John his discovery but knew he had too, otherwise the man would kill him if he found out he'd kept it from him.

John and Sam perked up. "What is it Bobby?" Sam asked, looking curious.

Bobby sighed "Well even after we found out how Dean's gonna be a three year old for a year I still did some research. Though I'm not on board for this, it turns out there is a spell that is meant to age a person" Bobby explained.

John frowned "Your saying we could turn Dean back?" he asks, Sam frowning.

"But I thought the witch said it was impossible" Sam reminded the men, feeling uncomfortable with the thought of doing whatever the spell was.

Bobby nodded "I believe this is a way but as she said it will probably hurt Dean or go terribly wrong" Bobby told John, still not really understanding why he was even telling John this.

John looked almost determined "Its still possible she could have been lying… this spell may actually work" He pondered.

Bobby scowled "Just because I told ya this don't mean ya can just go and do it. Think of the consequences if it went wrong" Bobby lectured John who went red.

"Singer! He's my son, I'm well aware of the risks and I say we try this spell" John growls. Sam frowns.

"Dad, I agree with Bobby. We shouldn't do it, anyway even if there was a way to do it I think its unfair on Dean. He deserves a happy childhood and this spell on him is the perfect way to do that" Sam told his dad who just glares at his youngest.

"Sam, what I've decided is final. Bobby give me the spell, either you two help me or stay out of it" John warns the men, snatching the spell book from Bobby's hand.

Sam growls, angry at his selfish dad. Bobby holds him back. "Son, go upstairs and catch some sleep ok?" Bobby tells the young boy who mumbles but heads upstairs and gets into bed, hugging Dean close.

* * *

><p>Sam frowned as he started being pulled out of sleep. He opened his eyes with a sigh and looked down to see Dean still curled into his chest, fast asleep.<p>

Sam frowned, it was odd that the energetic boy would sleep in. Normally he'd be up and causing chaos downstairs while Sam slept but as Sam looked closer he saw how pale Dean looked, his freckles standing out greatly on his pale skin.

Frowning he felt dean's forehead and almost swore when he felt the heat radiating there. It wasn't too bad but still warmer than normal.

"Hey Dean? Come on bubby wakey wakey" Sam coaxed the sleeping child who frowned but opened his eyes slowly, looking sleepily up at Sam.

"Sam? What wong?" Dean asked before he sneezed and sniffled, looking tired "Me sweepy Sammy" Dean mumbled, drifting off again.

Sam frowned as he sat up, hugging Dean to his chest and headed down the stairs as Dean started shaking in his sleep.

Sam was really worried now as he lay Dean on the sofa and covered him in a blanket. "Bobby!" Sam called, as quietly as he could as not to wake Dean.

Almost immediately Bobby and John were in the room and frowning as they knelt beside the pale boy.

"I think Dean's ill" Sam told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for such a short chapter! Still hope you like, please review! Loves to you all!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was still sleeping on the sofa, John and Sam knelt beside his head as Sam stroked his brothers soft blonde hair.

Somehow he felt guilty for his brother's disease and winced as Dean coughed violently, waking himself up. He looked up at Sam and his dad as he sniffled, smiling up at his family.

"Sammy? Me feel icky" Dean mumbled, swallowing and wincing as his sore throat burned. He sniffed again, holding Mucky to his chest tightly.

Sam hated seeing his brother in pain and would do anything to rid him of that pain, his brother didn't deserve this sort of pain. He'd gone through enough in Sam's mind and all he wanted was for Dean to have a wonderful childhood.

"It's ok Dean, it's just a little cold ok?" John told Dean as he felt Dean's hot forehead, frowning at the heat there. It wasn't too terrible but still enough to cause worry.

Dean smiled, his eyes glazed over slightly with fever as he shivered slightly. Pulling the blanket more around him Dean grinned up at him dad.

John pulled a fake smile as he stared at Dean's pale face, his freckles standing out, his cheeks slightly flushed from their heat as he shivers.

Dean frowned as pain spiked through his aching body and he moaned in pain, sniffling before he sneezed violently a few times before he settled down to sleep again.

Sam looked up from Dean's frowning face to see Bobby come into the room, carrying a bowl of cold water with a small cloth inside, some pills and juice.

Sam took the pills and juice. He didn't want to wake Dean, he needed rest but he knew he'd need the medicine to help him get better.

"Dean? Wake up kiddo" Sam cooed, Dean sniffled but cracked one eye open grumpily and regarded the pills in Sam's hand.

"Dean? Take these for me ok" Sam cooed as he helped Dean sit up and take the baby pills. Dean grinned up at Sam, hugging Mucky to his chest as he reached his small hand up and grabbed Sam's nose.

"Sammy, wour nose all wed" Dean told his brother, giggling as he pulled hard on Sam's nose.

Sam yelped, pulling back he rubbing his now red nose "Well now its red! No thanks to you" Sam joked. Dean giggled as he looked round the room, sniffling.

Suddenly his eyes stopped on the corner. The men noticed this and turned towards where Dean was looking but was surprised when they saw no one there.

"Mommy?" Dean asked, voice thick with tears. Sam looked at Dean's face worriedly and saw his eyes glazed over and brimming with tears.

Sam knew Dean was probably seeing things with his fever. Dean was known for seeing things when he either had pills or had a high fever… right now the mix was affecting him greatly.

Sam looked up at Bobby to see the older man could tell what he was thinking "Dean?" Sam asked softly, stroking Dean's cheek as he tried to pull him from his hallucinations.

Dean's face was full of joy as he looked at the corner "Mommy! Wou come back!" Dean squealed, tears running down his cheeks in joy. Sam felt tears prick his own eyes at the boys joyous expression.

John looked startled at what the boy said but soon clicked on what he was seeing. He looked pained as he looked at Dean's face.

Suddenly Dean was trying to get off the sofa to run to the corner "Mommy! Me miss wou!" he cried but John stopped him from running his 'mother' from his imagination.

Dean looked at his father with a puzzled expression "Daddy? Why not et go? Mommy there" Dean told his dad, upset as he pointed towards the corner where he saw his mom.

John's eyes filled with tears as he stopped Dean from going towards the hallucination, he was becoming more and more upset and started hitting his dad with Mucky.

"Daddy! Want see mommy!" Dean cried, sobbing as he noticed his mother start too fade.

"Mommy! No leave, daddy miss wou! Sammy miss wou too, need home mommy! Me wove wou!" Dean screamed, begging his mother to stay but in no time at all she was gone.

He started sobbing and Sam pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him desperately "Shhhhh, its ok Dean" Sam cooed, tears in his eyes.

"Why mommy weave us Sammy? She not miss us? Not wove me no more?" Dean whispered, sniffling before he started coughing violently.

Sam almost gasped when Dean said this but started rubbing circles into Dean's back to help comfort him as he coughed.

When Dean had finished his coughing fit Sam made sure he'd comfort him. "Dean, you know you mom loves you right?" Sam asked.

Dean looked sad and confused "Why she weave if she do?" Dean asked, sniffling again. Sam sighed, willing the tears from his eyes, last thing Dean needed to see was him crying.

"That wasn't your mom Dean, your sick ok? You were seeing things" Sam explained but Dean shook his head violently.

"Was mommy! Me no Sammy!" Dean cried, tears falling down his cheeks as he wished for his mother. He wanted her to comfort him like she used too when he was young, wanted to smell her scent and see her cheerful face.

He could always go to his mother when he was upset and was really confused and scared as he thought he'd never seen it again. He didn't understand why she'd go and leave him, why she feel asleep forever like she explained to him before.

In Dean's eyes it wasn't fair, he didn't understand why she had to leave him when he loved and needed her so much.

Dean felt Sam stroking his hair like his mother used to do for him and buried his head into Sam's shoulder as he cried.

Sam was at a loss for words but so wanted to rid Dean of his pain and he could tell by looking at Bobby and John they too wanted to get rid of his pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Hope you all liked ;) Please review and tell me something you'd like to see and what you think of it :) Loves to you! I'll try to update soon! P.S. I'm thinking about getting a beta but of course the hopeless person I am I donno how to get one properly so if your free could someone explain or help me? Thanks! Love you all!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after the incident with Dean and his mother, Dean was lying on the sofa as he coughed violently with Sam close by.

Sam looked at Dean just as the boy coughed and had to grimace as he rubbed Dean's back soothingly. "You ok Dean?" he asked. Dean nodded before looking up into Sam's eyes, Sam could still see a hint of sadness in the boys eyes. Seeing his mother like that must have brought up memories of the woman.

Sam knew how much Dean had loved their mom, even if he hadn't known her he'd seen pictures and Dean had told him stories about her when he was young. He could tell by the way he'd talked about her he'd loved her.

Sam could always see through Dean's tough and carefree act and knew when he was hurting. "We do some fin Sammy?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes as he sniffled.

Sam smiled and was glad to notice some colour had returned to Dean's cheeks, the medicine they'd given him and the rest must be slightly helping Dean.

"Sure kiddo. What do you wanna do?" Sam replied and watched as Dean looked thoughtful. Dean beamed but then winced as his throat burned.

"We see ion king? Me not see all" Dean asked, his throat croaky and Sam ignored the sound and tried to stop his worry from peaking.

He nodded as he remembered how Dean had mentally regained his memories of a adult halfway through the movie. He got up and quickly set up the film, ready to watch as he moved over to the sofa, remote in hand, and lifted Dean up so he could sit down.

Once he was down and facing the TV Dean snuggled into his chest as he sat on his lap, his small arms wrapped around Sam's neck as he buried his head in Sam's shoulder, peering at the screen. Sam hugged his brother as he played the disc and put it at the right place.

By the end of the movie Dean was happier, enjoying the movie and giggling at some parts, Sam was glad Dean was happier now than he was before but he still could feel a fever but nowhere near as bad as before.

"Sammy! Me ike!" Dean called happily and squealed as he saw his dad enter the room, bags where set on the floor as John quickly stepped forward and scooped Dean up.

Dean squealed as John tickled him gently "Looks like someone's better! Guess what I got at the shops?" John cooed, holding Dean with one arm on his hip and rummaged through one of the bags.

Dean started bouncing happily "Me get pwesent?" Dean asked, feverish eyes wide as he watched the bag in curiosity. John grinned as he pulled out the gift.

Dean gasped before squealing and grabbing the offered gift as John sat him on the floor. Dean looked in awe at the box and the picture on the front.

It was a fifty piece puzzle of batman and John knew Dean would love it, also it would be good for a distraction while he was ill. John quickly grabbed some strong baby pills that he knew where safe but would help his son, along with throat soothers and various other things good to get rid of Dean's cold.

After feeding Dean some pills and other medicines to get rid of the John headed downstairs to the basement to start sorting through the stuff to turn Dean into an adult again. He didn't care what Bobby or sam said, he wanted to turn Dean back as soon as possible.

While John was busy Dean made it his point to show Sam his new puzzle "Wok Sammy! Batman!" Dean cried as he held out the box. Sam grinned as he ruffled Dean's curls.

"Yeah it's batman kiddo, you wanna do the puzzle now?" Sam asks, taking the box and opened it before spilling the pieces on the floor as him and Dean sat together.

Sam collected all the pieces into one pile as Dean sat in front of him, leaning back on thee mans chest with Mucky held tight against his own. He looked down at the pieces curiously as Sam started putting the straight sided pieces to one side and the middle pieces the other side.

Soon they were picking up each piece and trying to put the edges together, doing the outside first. Dean was flying through and was doing amazingly well to Sam's amazement as the started in the middle.

Dean giggled as he put in the pieces "Wok Sammy! Me put piece here, here and here!" Dean cried, pointing to all the pieces he'd put in the puzzle. Sam grinned at his brothers enthusiasm as he helped Dean do his puzzle.

"What's this? Dean looks like a new boy" Bobby announced as he observed the scene in front of him. Dean looked up happily at Bobby.

"Unca Boby! Wok, Batman!" Dean cried as he showed a puzzle piece which he then attempted to fit into the puzzle.

Bobby chuckled as he watched Sam and Dean for while before John appeared in the room, holding the list of ingredients Bobby had wrote down for the aging spell.

"Dean? Can you come downstairs with me for a little while?" John asked, smiling at Dean. Sam hugged Dean and could almost see the smoke coming off Bobby.

John was going to actually do the spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Please review and I'm so sorry for not writing in ages but I'm busy with exams :) I'll try to upload sooner if you want.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Dad! Your seriously going through with this?" Sam questioned, holding Dean closer as he glared at John who stared dumbly at his youngest.

"Of course Sam, we need to get back to hunting as soon as possible and this spell does just that" he explained and Bobby's anger raised a few notches at John's tone and most importantly his words.

"Winchester! That witch told us, Dean can't change back! If ya do this spell ya could kill Dean. Are ya really gonna risk Dean's life just to hunt?" Bobby fumed as he and John glared at one another.

"Mary was killed by that damn demon, the lest I can do for her is kill the evil son of a bitch!" John shouts, flushing red in anger. Bobby looked enraged.

"Are ya really that blind with revenge to realise something? Mary wouldn't want this for ya, from what I heard of her I think she'd want her sons to have a normal life!" Bobby countered. John scowled at the elder hunter.

"You can't say nothin, Singer. You didn't know my wife so don't tell me want she would and wouldn't want!" John cried. Sam bit his lip as Bobby kept pushing John, he knew John would kick off and maybe kill the hunter.

Sam knew Mary was a touchy subject for his dad and Dean. Sam stroked Dean's hair as he hugged the shaking boy close. Dean was getting scared at John and Bobby's raising voices so Sam murmured comforting words into his brother's ear and gathered him up in his arms, cradling him softly.

He got up to go from the room, to get Dean away from the fuming hunters. "Ya just being selfish John! And ya draggin ya kids into it!" Bobby cried as he noticed Sam gather up an obviously upset Dean.

Sam stopped walking as the attention turned onto him and Dean. "Look John! Ya scaring ya son!" Bobby shouted as him and John faced the trying to retreat Sam.

"Sam! Where do you think your going? Don't you want to help Dean?" John fumed stepping up to his son and glared at Sam's defiant eyes.

"Dad your scaring him, he needs to stay as a kid and needs love and comfort" Sam lectured his father and John glared at his youngest before looking at the small boy in Sam's arms.

Dean was looking up at his angry father, tears blurring his vision. He hugged Mucky close to his chest, wishing for his mother to be there, he'd never seen his dad be so angry. He didn't understand, had he done something wrong? He was confused and wanted his mother to calm his dad down.

But a pang of pain went through his chest as he remembered, his mom wasn't coming home again. "Dean, come on" John told his son, grabbing him from Sam's arms and glared at his now oldest son who glared at him.

Dean hugged his father, holding Mucky close as John moved down the stairs as Sam and Bobby followed closely, knowing John would do this to Dean weather they liked it not so they knew they needed to be with Dean.

But unknown to Sam and John the eldest hunter wasn't at all worried about Dean. Bobby grinned as he remembered the list he'd given to John, it wouldn't hurt Dean. In fact it had happened to him once so he knew there was no side effects or pain… well apart from humiliation on his part.

But Dean was too young that he'd probably be ok with his 'transformation' so Bobby just watched as Dean was set down in a circle of candles and various other things needed. Dean looked at the chalk drawn circle around him.

"What this daddy?" he asked innocently, nervous and scared as he hugged Mucky, looking at Sam for help and reassurance.

Sam looked pained as Bobby held the boy back. "It's ok Dean, nothing bad's gonna happen I promise" John told his son and wouldn't admit just how much it pained him to risk his son's life but he was a stubborn man and knew he needed to do this.

Dean nodded, smiling slightly but still looked nervous and John started chanting Latin Bobby had given him. As soon as John started chanting the circle Dean was inside started glowing, making Dean yelp in surprise but he remembered his dad's promise.

He knew his dad wouldn't lie to him… would he? Dean was getting more scared as the glowing enveloped him and Sam, Bobby and John watched as the boy started glowing so brightly they couldn't even see his body and as John finished the chant the light scattered.

The men had to cover their eyes as the light scattered around them, glowing brightly but in a split second it was gone, leaving the room feeling dark from the light that had been there a second ago.

As the men blinked the imprint of the light from their vision, Sam and John were met with an unexpected site but Bobby just grinned.

"What! Singer! What happened to my son!" John cried, looking as though he'd throttle the older man. Bobby looked at him coldly.

"Ya really think I'd be stupid enough to give ya a real spell that could hurt Dean? I merely gave you a different spell. But don't ya worry none, Dean will be fine and will return to normal in a few weeks" Bobby told the man as they all looked at Dean.

Sam could tell Bobby and John would be at it again later but he was more amazed at the sight of Dean. Dean didn't look like before. The boy's blonde hair reached past his shoulders to the middle of his back, curling slightly and Sam couldn't help but notice it looked silky and golden.

Dean was the same height as before but his face had taken on a more feminine look, his green eyes were somehow larger but Sam could see the hundreds of freckles over his cheeks and nose and he blinked his eyes, his eyelashes longer and green eyes shone with amazement.

Through Sam's calculations… "He's a she!" Sam cried, looking in wonder at the little girl version of Dean. Bobby grinned and nodded.

"Yep, little Deanne now" he mocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) I'm evil right ;) Anyway please review, thanks to all those how have reviewed ;) <strong>


End file.
